


Все за доллар

by swordfish



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кому бы вы пожаловались о своих жизненных невзгодах? Например, о том, что вас не взяли в Мстители? Кого бы вы с радостью угостили коктейлем за свой счет?<br/>По мнению Дэдпула, Дружелюбный сосед - наилучший вариант! Не просто же так он дружелюбный...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все за доллар

— Я мог бы готовить панкейки на завтрак и фахитос на ужин! Убирать пивные банки за Росомахой, заправлять постель за Спайдервумен, у меня даже есть подходящий для этого костюм! И в чем проблема? Ты убийца, Дэдпул! Может, если бы я жил на государственном пособии, мне бы и зарабатывать на жизнь честным трудом не пришлось. То есть, конечно, я не говорю, что Мстители только во фрисби целыми днями играют, но, как известно, государственные пособия платятся в основном за то, чтобы ты был вежлив, когда выдаешь честным американцам новый паспорт взамен утерянного, или когда не продаешь детям билеты на канадский фильм с маркером 18+... Подожди, кажется, у меня сбой системы, кинотеатры же не на государственном обеспечении, Спайди? Я бы не удивился, это же основной пласт культуры США! Эй, Спайди? Спайди?  
Спайди уже не слушал его, а только втягивал остатки молочного коктейля через трубочку, издавая при этом чудовищный звук. По правде говоря, он сам не очень-то понимал, что здесь делает, но халявный коктейль есть халявный коктейль.  
— А? Чего? — отвлекся он от собственных размышлений, позабыв главное правило кухонного психолога: «кивай с понимающим видом и, если спросят, повторяй последнее сказанное собеседником слово, придавая ему еще больше значимости».  
— Ты меня не слушал! — всплеснул руками Дэдпул. — А я тут, между прочим, важные вещи говорю! Про государственное финансирование кинотеатров!  
— Честно говоря, мне кажется, что ты переоцениваешь значимость государственного финансирования, особенно если ты связываешь это с Мстителями… — Спайди потряс бумажный стаканчик с коктейлем, с сожалением отмечая, что там ничего не осталось, и метким броском отправил его в мусорный бак на другой стороне улицы. Будь Дэдпул в лучшем настроении, он не удержался бы и воскликнул «Буллзай!»  
— Почему из миллионов людей, сотен мутантов и десятков супергероев, ты выбрал именно меня для того, чтобы излить душу? — коктейль выпит, лимит времени, отведенный «клиенту» на жалобы вышел, терять больше нечего. — Ты меня больше всех ненавидишь?  
— Потому что эти напыщенные Мстители тебя тоже отшили! Кому, как не тебе, меня понять? — совершенно искренне признался Дэдпул, облокотившись одной рукой о стену в позе популярного парня, подкатывающего к болельщице возле школьных шкафчиков. С той лишь разницей, что болельщицы обычно чаще стирают свою форму и не сидят, прилипнув к стене. — Потому что ты любишь справедливость, а еще ты дружелюбный сосед, который всегда одолжит пару кубиков сахара, выслушает нытье о семейной жизни, протянет руку помощи...  
— Эм… Вообще-то… — замялся Спайди.  
— Что?  
— Ну… — от пытливого взгляда Дэдпула возникшая между ними неловкость возросла в несколько раз, и Паук решил просто показать.  
Он приподнял верхнюю часть костюма и возился, пытаясь найти что-то в кармашках пояса, в котором обычно держал картриджи с паутиной и спайдержучки, пока не вытащил оттуда новенькую, блестящую в свете фонарей пластиковую карточку со своей фотографией и красивой надписью «Avenger»  
— Чегоооо? — подался к нему Дэдпул, пытаясь выхватить карточку, чтобы рассмотреть получше, чего Спайди ему не позволил, быстренько спрятав ее обратно. — Кругом обман, сплошное надувательство! Да фанфикшн.нет схлопнется, когда узнает, что тебе не 16 и тебя взяли в Мстители! Ты хоть понимаешь всю ответственность, которую несешь на себе перед подрастающим поколением? — Дэдпул взялся за голову с таким видом, будто его изнутри разрывал утроенный поток мыслей, и быстро заходил туда-сюда, тараторя что-то, чего Спайди не суждено было понять. Потом он обратился напрямую к новоявленному мстителю, продемонстрировав ему «фингер оф дум» в лучших традициях. — Как? Как ты это сделал? Чем тебе пришлось за это заплатить?  
— По правде, это стоило всего доллар… — Спайди смущенно улыбнулся, потер нос и натянул маску на место, скрывая за ней подбородок. Видимо, пытаясь таким образом лучше защититься от испытующего взгляда Дэдпула.  
— Туда теперь кого попало берут? Типа распродажи «все за доллар» в подсобке рядом с моим домом! — не переставал сокрушаться Дэдпул. Подумать только, а он еще и коктейль купил!  
— Эй, обидно, между прочим! — теперь настала очередь Спайди возмутиться, и он сложил руки на груди, крепче упираясь спиной в кирпичную стену.  
Дэдпул перестал наворачивать круги вокруг фонарного столба и остановился, в задумчивости потирая двумя пальцами подбородок и без конца бросая на Спайди неоднозначные взгляды. Спайди, которому совершенно определенно это не нравилось, отполз вверх по стене на пару метров. Так, на всякий случай. Наконец, обиженный Дэдпул щелкнул пальцами, будто ему, наконец, пришла в голову гениальная идея, и будь это комиксом, над ним наверняка бы загорелась лампочка.  
— Ох, не нравится мне это, — пробормотал Спайди себе под нос. Самое время сваливать, сославшись на то, что преступность в Нью-Йорке никогда не спит. — Мое паучье чутье только что подсказало мне, что в нескольких кварталах отсюда у женщины отбирают сумочку, так что я, пожалуй… Спасибо за милкшейк, в любом случае. Шоколадный — мой любимый. Эй!  
От неожиданности Спайди чуть не съехал вниз по стенке, потеряв равновесие, когда аккурат между кирпичей рядом с его ногами вонзилась катана, брошенная с такой силой, что осталась в стене.  
«Законы физики сегодня отдыхают», — пронеслось в голове у Спайди.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, не думал, что тебя это настолько расстроит! — попытался он выйти из положения. — Давай обсудим это? Я даже не стану рассказывать о том, что оружие вредит здоровью даже больше, чем Доктор Пеппер. Никогда не задумывался о том, почему название вредной газировки с красителями начинается с «доктор»? Мне кажется, это как Доктор Дум или там… Доктор Франкенштейн. Не верьте докторам, если это не Стрэндж!  
Тем временем, пока Спайди упражнялся во владении своим речевым аппаратом, Дэдпул неторопливо размял руки, потом ноги, покачался из стороны в сторону, потянулся сначала вниз, а потом вверх. После этой легкой разминки он картинно занес ногу и взбежал вверх по стене на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы ухватиться руками за вывеску кафетерия, находившуюся рядом с ним. Подтянувшись, он поставил одну ногу на рукоять катаны и оказался прямо лицом к лицу со Спайди, который только и успел, что выдать удивленное «воу», прежде чем Дэдпул поцеловал его через маску. И все это казалось бы откровенным дурачеством, если бы Дэдпул с беззастенчивостью не лапал его ногу, неотвратимо подбираясь пальцами к заднице.  
— Ммм… Окей, давай обсудим еще и это, — выдохнул Спайди, когда ему удалось отстраниться, попутно ударившись затылком о стену. Про себя он отметил, что рефлекторно уцепился одной рукой за Уэйда, не позволяя ему упасть. Можно подумать, ему бы что-то сделалось от встречи с асфальтом.  
«Н — неловкость. Что за день такой», — подумал Спайди, постучав пальцами по боку Дэдпула, но, тем не менее, не отпустив его.  
— Что тут обсуждать? Ты мститель, я привлекательный, полный сексуальной энергии наемник с большим потенциалом, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Дэдпул заелозил между согнутых в коленях ног Спайди, будто бы намекая на что-то, что тот отказывался признавать. — Ну, знаешь, мир супергероев, это же типа как шоу-бизнес. Вот ты бывшая Мисс Знойное Лето 2005, а вот ты уже вместе со своим мужем и его тетей проводишь вечера с Капитаном Америка за чашечкой чая в башне Мстителей.  
У Спайди плохо получалось представить Дэдпула в бикини на обложке какого-нибудь модного журнала 2005 года… А нет, вот, получилось. Ауч. В любом случае, аргументы казались ему не очень-то убедительными, только вот теперь сложившийся в голове образ не желал покидать мысли и с каждым мгновением казался все менее отталкивающим.  
— Это ты всегда так в команды просишься? Кажется, я стал догадываться, в чем заключается проблема…. — поинтересовался Спайди, стараясь как-то отвести тему в наиболее безобидное русло. Вот только в таком провокационном положении с раздвинутыми ногами и Дэдпулом между ними, это начинало казаться невозможным.  
— Замолвишь за меня словечко? В конце концов, ты все еще кое-что должен за коктейль.


End file.
